Warshaper
Warshaper Body of Violence Beginning at 8th level, you no longer require concentration for the spell Alter Self, and the duration of that spell is increased to 8 hours. You always have the spell Alter Self prepared, and it does not count against your spells known or prepared (if applicable). While Alter Self is active, you can change its active benefit as a bonus action each turn. Alternately, you may spend 3 SP as a bonus action to gain an additional benefit. This benefit lasts for 1 minute and cannot be changed. Lastly, while Alter Self is active, attacks made with the natural weapons it grants use your Wisdom modifier in place of your Strength modifier to determine attack and damage bonuses, and Alter Self grants the following additional options: * Environmental Adaptation: You may comfortably survive in extreme heat or cold. Additionally, when you manifest this option, select an environmental hazard you can see (such as a trap, a pool of acid, or a pit of burning tar). You gain Resistance to damage dealt by that or an identical hazard, and Advantage on saving throws against such hazards. * Natural Armor: Your armor class when unarmored becomes 15 + Dexterity Modifier. * Natural Arsenal: You must already be manifesting the Natural Weapon option to manifest this one. You gain an additional natural weapon, and may attack twice when you take the attack action and use your natural weapons. * Swiftness: Your movement speed increases by 10'. * Brawn: When making Strength checks or calculating your maximum carrying capacity, you may treat your Strength score as being equal to your Wisdom score. * Improved Sense: You gain Darkvision 120'. Body of War Beginning at 13th level, you may manifest two options by default when under the effects of the spell Alter Self. You may change both active benefits with a single bonus action. Additionally, you may spend 6 SP as a bonus action to gain two additional benefits. You may still spend a 3 SP for a single benefit if you wish. Lastly, Alter Self grants the following additional options: * Savage Reach: You must already be manifesting the Natural Weapon option to manifest this one. Your natural weapons gain either the Reach Ammunition (range 60/240) properties. * Hulking: You must already be manifesting the Brawn option to manifest this one. Your size category increases to Large. You gain Advantage on Strength checks and Strength saving throws, and your natural weapons deal an additional die of damage. * Unbreakable Form: You must already be manifesting the Natural Armor option to manifest this one. You gain either Resistance to Piercing, Slashing, and Bludgeoning damage from nonmagical weapons, or resistance to one non-physical damage type of your choice. * Sprint: You must already be manifesting the Swiftness option to manifest this one. Your movement speed increases by an addition 10', and you may take the Dash action as a bonus action on your turns. * Flight: You gain a fly speed equal to your movement speed. Body of Conquest Beginning at 18th level, you may manifest three options by default when under the effects of the spell Alter Self. You may change all three active benefits with a single bonus action. Additionally, once per extended rest, you may spend 9 SP as a bonus action to negate all other effects of Alter Self and gain the following benefits for one minute. * Your size increases to Huge. You gain Advantage on Strength checks and Strength saving throws, and your natural weapons deal two additional die of damage. * You gain Resistance to All damage, and gain Advantage on Strength, Constitution, and Dexterity saving throws. * Your movement speed increases by 30', and you may take the Dash action as a bonus action on your turns. * You gain two additional natural weapons, and may attack thrice when you take the attack action and use your natural weapons.